


Bugging Kitty

by The_Mystical_Wolf



Series: Miraculous one-shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Tikki and Plagg are probably resting somewhere, F/M, It's dumb and it's basically puns leading to fluff, There are mentions of Nino and Alya but that's it, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mystical_Wolf/pseuds/The_Mystical_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette would like to say that they were taking things slowly.<br/>It's not every day that you find out your partner's secret identity after all, and not only that, that you actually know them. And to adjust to such information isn't as easy as most people would like to believe.<br/>But once that happened, it felt like all the pieces of  a puzzle fell into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugging Kitty

Adrien and Marinette would like to say that they were taking things slowly.

It's not every day that you find out your partner's secret identity after all, and not only that, that you actually know them. And to adjust to such information isn't as easy as most people would like to believe.

After their accidental and rather messy reveal, it took Marinette a few weeks to stop becoming a blushing mess whenever they started to banter on both sides of his mask; and it took Adrien about the same amount of time to realize that the sweet girl sitting behind him would not judge him for being a dorky, punny, and perfectly imperfect teenager like she never judged Chat, he could be himself with her. It took them even longer to come to terms with the fact that they could talk about their normal lives when masked, that they could see each other anytime and still be their hero selves around the other when unmasked, with no need to be awkward about it. But once that happened, it felt like all the pieces of a puzzle fell into place, and one could say that they had been best friends for ages.

Their friends, of course, were confused by all the sudden changes: from an unexplainable time of awkwardness from both sides to all the sudden banter and flirting - and oh my God, were those _puns?!_ \- as if they had acted that their entire life. Both Alya and Nino tried their best to find answers and try to understand the knowing glances casted back and forth between the two teens when they replied with what would obviously be a lie, but it was useless. The were unbreakable, and no matter what methods the teens tried, they'd always go back to zero clues, which eventually made them give up. In either way, it was good to watch them being so happy with each other.

What didn't cease though, was the teasing. A little nudge and thumbs up before they were left alone, knowing smirks that were anything but subtle when they had plans to be together. It wasn't exactly annoying, but Marinette often wished Alya and Nino would stop embarrassing them, and as much as Adrien would love to do everything that their friends believed they did, he didn't want his Lady to feel pressured by his feelings.

And so they went on with a close friendship. They'd study together, walk each other to places, watch movies in each other's house - Marinette's parents always making sure to treat Adrien as if he were their own son -, play games, eat together, help each other in simple tasks, or just, most of the time, stay together. Silent. Maybe watching the other work. Sometimes they'd even sneak into each other's room, to enjoy the other's company as they felt peace settle around them. Those moments were by far their favorites.

It was during one of those times, three months into sharing their secret lives, that Adrien found himself drawn to her lips. _Again._

It wasn't uncommon really, and who could blame the poor boy for daydreaming about kissing the girl he has fallen for? The thing was, that day he just couldn't stop.

Her hands were working on the skirt of a dress - a beautiful one at that, like everything else she did -, and he had watched them doing their magic. That was something he always liked to do, to observe her give life to beautiful, unique creations in such ways that would make many famous designers jealous. Such talented hands, he always thought, in so many ways, hands that he admired so much.

But as he kept observing from her bed, his eyes wondered, like they sometimes did, often without his consent: to her eyes, shining with passion when she focused on her work; to her nose, filled with the adorable little freckles that he secretly loved so much; to her tongue, sticking out slightly like it always did when she worked. That led to her lips - beautiful, rosy lips that always seemed so soft to touch and God, he wanted them against his _so badly._

Adrien mentally scowled himself for that. They were friends. As much as they liked each other and that was not a secret to anyone, they were taking it slowly, one step at a time, and he shouldn't ruin what took them this long to accomplish. Who knows how Marinette would react if he kissed her? Maybe she was not ready yet, she could get mad or upset. Perhaps he'd make things awkward again, for good this time. He couldn't bear the thought, he wouldn't know how to live without her illuminating his dull life again. And if still having her by his side meant waiting for all eternity to make such move, or maybe not making it at all, then be it.

But then again, she did like him, so there was a possibility that it'd go well, right? Maybe she actually would be glad, she could be waiting for him to do just that - maybe she could be even planning to kiss him herself. What if he was taking too long after all?

"- what I just said?" A voice finally reached his ears, breaking his toughts.

 _Oops._ Adrien hoped he hasn't spaced out for too long. He looked down at Marinette, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, what was that?"

She sighed. "Well, that answers my question. I was asking for your help, chaton, but seems like your mind went on a trip to the moon."

 _'Actually, it was way closer than you think...'_ The model sighed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Hopefully he weren't making any faces or grining like an idiot while he had been distracted. Knowing his luck, he probably did.

"I'm sorry, Mari, I was just... really deep in though." He decided to ignore the amused smile on her face that could be read as 'no, really' as he added "The dress is beautiful, by the way."

"That is not the kind of help I want." The young designer looked down at the piece of clothing in her hands. "And you say that about everything I ever do."

"Not my fault if everything you do is absolutely _purr_ fect, my Lady. Your talented hands don't receive the praise they deserve." He grinned when he saw her blush, he'd never get tired of seeing that adorable shade of pink on her cheeks, mostly because he had been the one responsible for that. Despite her embarrassment, she rolled her eyes, looking up again.

"Do you really have to use puns every time?"

" _Paw_ sitive! That's a part of my charm"

Marinette groaned, trying her best not to smile at his horrible jokes. No matter how much closer they were now, she would not admit ever finding his jokes funny - she definitely didn't need him getting any cockier.

"Adrien, I swear, you should shut up before I make you."

There was a pause in their banter, which made her smile in triumph. Maybe she could tame this alley cat after all.

"And how exactly would you do that, my Lady?" Her smile fell when she realized what his flirtatious tone meant, what her threat could mean, her face instantly growing pink.

That wasn't what she had tought of at all! She would just cover his mouth with something - anything but her lips, of course - probably some sort of gag. Though he could easily remove it, the bluenette realized, so maybe she'd have to tie his hands as well - whoa, wait, that would be even worse than his idea, _back up!_

The half-chinese girl hid her face, groaning into her hands as her cheeks grew warmer, the smug grin on her partner's face growing larger at the sight. Stupid, stupid cat, always embarrassing her in the worst possible ways.

"Well, _Purr_ incess, whatever you have in mind is completely ap _purr_ ved by me" Adrien slowly slid off her bed, walking down the stairs to her level of the room. Marinette glared at him between her fingers.

"Adrien-"

"Does this really _bug_ you so much, my Lady?"

"Adrien Agreste-"

"Because I'm _paw_ sitive that I _spotted_ a smile on your lips when I joked be _fur_ "

"Chat Noir."

"Though maaaybe I'm being too _Agrest_ ive right _meow_?"

" _Oh mY GOD._ " The grin on Adrien's lips could easily cut his face in half when he heard her exasperated groan. He would never get tired of this, even if there were no chances of her actually kissing him - he could dream though. Besides, she always looked so cute when annoyed.

There was a moment of silence when Marinette glared at the model, who stared back with the never faltering grin spread across his face. Her eyes silently threatened him, a silent warn of 'don't you dare take another step, kitty'. He couldn't help it.

"Are you _fur_ -ious with me?"

"Ok, that does it." Before Marinette even knew what she was doing, her hands gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her level so she could kiss him - if not to shut him up, at least to wipe that damn smug smirk from his face.

It would be a lie to say that the blond was not surprised, even if he did hope his puns would lead to her shutting him up. He didn't waste any time to respond, however, as his hands instantly flew to her waist and his lips started to move against hers slowly, savouring every single inch of her mouth like he had dreamt of doing for God knows how long. His brain barely registered her arms wrapping around his neck, or the low purr-like noise that left his throat when her fingers found their way through his blond locks. He was too occupied trying to remember the feeling of her soft, sweet lips against his for that could be the only chance he'd ever get to do that.

Adrien whined when their lips parted, leaning forward for more as the girl of his dreams pulled away, causing her to giggle.

He opened his eyes to find Marinette's blue orbs staring back at him from behind her lashes, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks. He held his breath at the sight, wondering if she would ever stop looking even more beautiful than before each time he had his eyes on her again, and if she knew what she was doing to his poor heart.

"Next time you want a kiss you could simply ask instead of torturing me, mon minou."

He couldn't help but to smile, the annoyance he felt for the kiss being so short instantly forgotten. 'Next time'. She'd like to kiss him again. He could kiss her again if he felt like it and right now, all he didn't want was to stay away from her lips, if she allowed him.

"What about right now?"

"Behave and then I might think about that possibility." She booped his nose before sliding away from his arms, taking her dress from her desk again. "Now pay attention and help me!"

Adrien nodded, promptly complying, a smile never leaving his face as he did everything his Lady asked. A smile that only grew wider after their second kiss, and that never left his face as he went to bed that night or when he woke up the next day. A smile that was matched by Marinette's when her hands found his at school, fingers intertwining when their lips once again met as Alya's excited squeals and Chloé's dramatic cries echoed through their tiny classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm much more of an artist than an writer, to be honest. But I do enjoy writing a few drabbles/one shots from time to time, even if I don't post them. This one was different though, since a few friends of mine - one of them a really great fanfiction writer - praised this work and said that yes, I should post it if I wanted.  
> English is not my first language, so I must apologize for any mistakes I've made, and I hope this little work was somewhat enjoyable.


End file.
